Wrapped In A Bow
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: They'd agreed not to exchange gifts, but Kate couldn't resist when she saw that big red bow. TAG to 5x09-Secret Santa. Rated M (for a reason).


*A/N: _First off, I'd like to thank __**caskettfoever **__on Twitter for asking for help in locating a fanfic "__dealing with Kate in a bow". I searched high and low, yet couldn't find the exact one she remembered. But the idea stuck, and I just had to roll with it, especially after I made the graphic for the cover. Takes place immediately after __**5x09-Secret Santa**__. I hope you all enjoy this little Caskett holiday delight. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

* * *

**Wrapped In A Bow**

* * *

"_I've been an awful good girl,  
__Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight."  
_- Joan Javits, _Santa Baby_

* * *

**_December 24, 2012 – Christmas Eve_**

* * *

"Mother, the glögg is excellent," Castle said, putting his glass down after taking a tentative sip. He always had to be careful when tasting his mother's experiments, but tonight the mulled wine had been a pleasant surprise. Though, she was usually at the top of her game when it came to their traditional Christmas feast. Martha bobbed her head in appreciation, pleased, and whispered a quick thank you. "And everything… looks excellent." He pursed his lips, not really feeling the joy and delight that he usually felt around this time of year. "Just like always."

His eyes flicked down to the table, admiring the delicious assortment of foods that his mother and daughter took time to prepare. He should be happy. Christmas was his favorite holiday. The excessive amount of holiday décor could attest to that fact. But it just didn't feel right to him. Something—no—_someone_ was missing. Castle couldn't keep the small sigh of longing from escaping before he attempted to cover his melancholy with a forced smile.

"Oh, Richard… Richard, darling," Martha said, reaching over to grasp his hand, seeing through his attempt to cover his disappointment. "You don't have to look so miserable."

He scoffed, ready to refute her statement, but his daughter cut him off.

"She's right, Dad," Alexis interjected. "We know how much this tradition means to you. So we both decided to cancel our plans." She smiled at him and slipped her hand in his, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "We're here all night. Like always."

Castle looked back and forth between his two ladies, never more thankful to have them in his life. He was truly blessed. "I love you both so much that you'll do that for me," he said, basking in the swell of love he could feel bubbling up inside his chest, yet he knew there was something else he had to do. "But, I was wrong about tonight." He paused, and knitted his eyebrows together. "There's someplace I need to be."

Understanding dawned on his mother's face immediately. Alexis, on the other hand, was simply confused, and a little annoyed. "Dad, I—"

"Go," Martha encouraged him, smiling warmly, always a mother wanting her son to be happy. "Go. Go. Go!" She waved her hands dramatically.

Castle reciprocated with a grateful smile, and then pushed his chair back, standing up. He knew exactly where he had to be. He was going to go to the precinct, spend the night with Detective Kate Beckett, the woman he loved, and help her keep watch over the city as it slept. Purpose set, Castle turned around and marched out across the loft, stopping to grab a coat from the closet by the front door. Turning to the door, he grabbed the handle and tugged the door open, prepared to rush out into the cold city to surprise his ladylove. He was already formulating a plan to stop by a local 24-hour coffee shop that never closed, even on Christmas, and pick up two large cups of the best Gingerbread Lattes he'd ever had, figuring that he might as well make it festive with some holiday treats.

He was just beginning to imagine her stunned expression when the elevator doors parted on the homicide floor to reveal him, bearing a holiday themed pick me up and an assortment of treats, when he opened the door to find the object of his desire standing right there in front of him.

Castle stumbled, baffled for a moment to incoherence as he babbled nonsense for a couple seconds, literally struck dumb by the sudden appearance of the very woman he was about to rush out to join in her vigil. When he finally ceased his rambling, Beckett's mouth stretched in a glorious smile as she gazed up.

"Um… I was just coming to see you," he breathed out, finally finding his words.

"_I_ was coming to see you," she asserted, beaming up at him. There was a sparkle in her eyes that he saw every time how in sync they were made itself evident. It was breathtaking. _She_ was breathtaking.

She looked so adorable in her scarf and coat, almost like she been quick to pull them on in her haste to leave the precinct. The thought that they were so much alike in their need to be together brought a smile to his lips. He was smiling like an idiot, but he didn't care. Castle just couldn't take his eyes off her, so stunned that she was standing there, on his doorstep. But then a thought occurred to him, and he frowned. "What about your shift?"

"I got Karpowski to cover," Kate explained, her eyes flirting down for a moment before returning to his, suddenly noticing that he hadn't been answering the door, but preparing to exit. "What about your family tradition?"

"Um," Castle glanced down at the coat slung over his arm. "I was just thinking it was time for a new tradition."

Kate gazed at him for the longest moment, before her smile just grew all the more, the happiness in her eyes shining out. "Me too," she agreed softly. And then they shared a moment, where they simply made love with their eyes, gazing at one another with nothing but undisguised love and adoration.

"Oh, for God's sake, Richard… just invite the girl in!" Martha declared in her trademark theatrical fashion, interrupting their moment.

"Right, would you…?" Castle stepped back, gesturing for her to come in.

"Yes," Kate grinned, looking both nervous and excited as she stepped across the threshold.

She walked across the loft alongside him as they approached the centerpiece of the room, the Christmas tree, flanked by two large wreaths, gazing around at his—even he'd admit it—rather excessive use of decorations. But she didn't rib him going overboard, like she would have in the past—_Gee, Castle, you think you put up enough decorations?_—instead, she simply smiled softly and glanced at him with an almost shy expression.

"It's beautiful," she asserted softly, turning to face him, her smile growing wider. He couldn't help but agree with her, but in his case, he wasn't thinking about the Christmas tree.

The twinkling white lights blanketed them in a soft glow. Kate's eyes met his, and his heart thumped under his chest, still struck by that spark of love in her eyes when she looked at him. Her smile stretched wider, if that was even possible, as her eyes flirted down to his lips. She leaned forward slowly as Castle lowered his head, meeting her halfway. They shared a sweet lingering kiss. Castle closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers when they parted, merely basking in the glowing warmth of her presence.

"Merry Christmas," Kate murmured, voice warm and loving.

A tiny grin tugged at his lips. This was exactly what had been missing earlier. Now, everything really was perfect. He leaned forward and kissed her again, lingering a little longer. Then, smiling broadly, feeling the spirit of the season once again infesting him, Castle slipped an arm around her waist and lead her towards the dining room table, where Martha had already set an extra place for Kate, and the Christmas feast that awaited them.

XXX

"That glögg was pretty good," Kate hummed as she climbed into bed. "Martha really out did herself tonight."

"I'll be sure to tell her that tomorrow," Castle chuckled, squeezing his arm around her waist as she nestled into his side. "By the way, thank you for coming tonight. It… it meant a lot."

Kate arched her neck to look up at him, her eyes blinking sleepily as she smiled up at him, relaxed and happy. "I figured it was time to make some new traditions," she said. "I've spent so long focusing on death and grief that I forgot to live."

"And now?"

"I have you," she smiled up at him, slanting up to press a tender kiss to his lips. "And I have something to live for." She eased back down into his side, dancing her fingers along his chest as it rose and fell with each single one of his deep breaths. "You have this capacity to see the magic in everything, Castle. And through annoying persistence, you've made me a believer." She surged back up and kissed him again, this time more passionately than before, lingering long enough to coax a moan from his throat.

"Glad I could be of service," he crooned, a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "Care to thank me again?"

She rolled her eyes, playfully slapping him on the chest as she laid back down alongside him. "Don't push your luck, _Ricky_," she warned, resting her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

Castle chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, lingering long enough to breathe in her intoxicating scent. "Merry Christmas, Kate. Just being able to celebrate it with you has made it one of the best yet."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kate murmured, wrapping her arms tighter around his torso as she burrowed further into him. "I still haven't given you your present yet."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But I thought we'd agreed not to exchange gifts this year."

But she didn't respond, having already fallen asleep. Frowning in exasperation, Castle sighed and relaxed into the mattress, deciding it was better to just go with the flow when it came to Kate Beckett. He closed his eyes, and was soon swept away, dreaming of sexy sugarplum fairies that all looked mysteriously like a certain brunette detective with gorgeous hazel eyes.

* * *

**_December 25, 2012 – Christmas Day_**

* * *

The day had been perfect. Castle couldn't remember a more perfect Christmas. The addition of his girlfriend had only made things better. Kate was brilliant, joining in on all the Castle family traditions. Having originally expected her to be celebrating with them, before he'd learned of her annual Christmas tradition of standing vigil over the city on Christmas Eve, Castle had already prepared a stocking for her. So, despite their agreement of not exchanging any gifts, she was able to join them in going digging around a big sock stuffed with goodies.

Later, she even joined him and Alexis as they volunteered at a local homeless shelter, dishing out hot meals to the less fortunate. Castle was pleasantly surprised that she spent the entire day with them, never once getting a call from dispatch or the precinct. In the late afternoon, the trio met up with Max, Alexis's boyfriend, much to Castle's chagrin, and attended a special screening of _It's A Wonderful Life_ at the Angelika Theater.

Castle had wanted to keep an eye on the younger couple, ever the protective father, but Kate had tugged him away, rolling her eyes and telling him to let them be. He pouted like a baby, but eventually went along with her, unable to resist her enticing smile, especially when she promised him some popcorn, her treat. As they sat down, large bucket of popcorn tucked in his lap, Castle joked about having déjà vu, recalling another trip to the Angelika two years ago. Kate turned to him and gave him a coy smile, revealing that she'd known the entire time that he'd been lying about never seeing _The Forbidden Planet_, but that she didn't care, because she had wanted to spend more time with him after work, even back then.

After the film, Alexis and Max went off to do their own thing, much to Castle's fatherly distress. Kate rubbed his arm, soothing him with a rare kiss in public, much to his surprise and pleasure. "You're cute when you get all overprotective," she asserted, smiling at him as she adjusted his scarf. "But you need to learn to relax, Castle."

"But… but she's my little girl!" he protested, gesturing frantically in the direction Alexis and Max had taken off in.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Castle," she said, leaning forward as if she was sharing highly classified material with him. "I'm a daughter, Castle. Trust me. She'll always be your little girl."

"If you say so," he said, not entirely convinced.

Kate shook her head, but her smile remained. "Look, why don't you walk it off, and meet me back at the loft in say… thirty minutes?"

"Why can't I go with you?" he furrowed his brow in confusion.

She looped her arms around his neck and pushed up on her toes. "Because I need to wrap your gift, and I can't have you trying to sneak a peek while I do so," she whispered teasingly into his ear, before dropping back down and giving him a reassuring smile.

They'd been running about doing so many things that Castle had forgotten about Kate's somewhat cryptic comment last night about having gotten him a present. He gazed down at her with a somewhat perplexed expression.

"So… I know it's late and last minute, but should I try and get you a gift too, now that we're exchanging gifts all of a sudden?" he asked, thoroughly confused by the whole thing. First she didn't want to exchange gifts, now she did? It just boggled his mind. _Women…, _he thought_, you never really could understand them, could you_?

She shrugged, noncommittally, patting his cheek. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something when the time comes," she purred, giving him a suggestive wink, before turning on her heels and leaving him even more puzzled than he already was.

XXX

Castle did as she asked. Though he spent most of those thirty minutes pondering over her subtle hint that he'd know what to give her when the time came. At the appointed time, he let himself back into the loft, dumping his coat over the side of the couch and stretching his shoulders and back. The loft was quiet, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. He knitted his eyebrows together, and scratched the back of his head.

Stepping into the kitchen, he found a post-it note on the refrigerator from Martha telling him that she was out for the evening to "celebrate with an old acquaintance" and wouldn't likely be back until the morrow. Despite himself, he briefly pondered which old beau his mother was cavorting around with. That thought made him shudder.

Just when he was about to call out to Kate, wondering where'd she squirreled away, interested in finding out what this mysterious present was, his phone buzzed with a text message from Alexis, informing him that she was going to be staying out late tonight celebrating with Max and some of her friends from Columbia. He honestly didn't know how to respond to that. Eventually, he gave up, and decided to be the cool dad, texting back, _Ok. Have Fun. Don't do anything I'd do. Luv, Dad_. He got a quick reply, telling him to just relax and enjoy an evening alone with Beckett.

Putting his phone down, he rested his side against the edge of the kitchen countertop and gazed out at the living room, taking a moment to enjoy the magnificence of the Christmas tree. Everything was sparkling and bright. Castle smiled, rolling his shoulders, and willing himself to just relax and look forward to opening Kate's present. He had to admit, he was a bit intrigued.

His phone buzzed again, and he snatched it up, expecting another text from his gallivanting daughter, but instead was surprised to find it was from Kate.

It read: _In bedroom. Care to join me?_

Smirking, Castle quickly walked around the kitchen island countertop and headed for his bedroom, via his office. Before going inside, he stopped to deposit his keys, wallet, and phone on his desk. Pursing his lips, he turned to the closed door and wiggled his fingers in anticipation of ripping the wrapping paper to bits to unveil her gift to him. Gripping the handle, he pushed the door open, only to stop dead in his tracks when he caught sight of what awaited him on the other side.

Sitting in the armchair in the corner, with her hair tied up in a messy bun, was Kate Beckett… in nothing but a bow. A number of festive red ribbons were wrapped around her body, covering all the good bits, and a big red bow rested right in the middle of her chest. His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide as he took in the glorious sight. Her long bare legs were crossed seductively in front of her as she leaned back in the chair, raising an enticing eyebrow his way.

"What do you think of your present, Castle?" she questioned, all throaty and sultry, like the true temptress she was.

It took him a moment to find his voice. In the meantime, his eyes raked over her tantalizing body again, admiring the way the red ribbon contrasted with her creamy skin, and left little to the imagination. Not that he needed to imagine. He'd seen every square inch, mapped every curve and contour.

"I love it!" he finally answered, unashamedly leering at her. He quickly divested himself of his blazer, tossing it on the floor behind him, and held up his hands, wiggling his fingers in anticipation. "I can't wait to unwrap it."

"I bet," Kate smiled back, raising a hand and beckoning him over with her finger.

Castle gravitated towards her, unable to resist the magnetic pull that existed between them. He kicked off his shoes as he approached, knowing where this evening was headed and thinking ahead. Kate noticed, and smirked. He winked back at her, and dropped down to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her bare thighs. Her mouth dropped and she inhaled sharply, goosebumps manifesting along her bare skin. Castle grinned, pleased with the effect he had on her with just one touch.

"Took your time," she breathed out, chest rising and falling with each breath, her breasts straining against the ribbon wrapped around her torso. "I thought I'd be sitting here all night waiting to be unwrapped."

"I got distracted," he quipped. "My girlfriend confused me earlier today when she told me that she had, in fact, gotten me a present, when we'd already agreed not to exchange gifts."

"Oh," she pursed her lips in mock indignation. "That wasn't very considerate of her. She left you no time to get her one."

"That's okay," he asserted, moving his hands up to skim his fingers along the bare patches of skin visible through the crisscross of ribbons. Kate shivered, letting out soft sensual whimpers in response to his tactile exploration. "I think I know what to give her now."

"You aren't going to re-gift, are you?" Kate asked, her grin informing him that she was enjoying their banter.

He shrugged, nonchalantly. "It's something I've given to her before, many times in fact, but I don't think she'd mind if I give it to her again," he asserted in a low voice. Castle sprawled his hand out across her abdomen, feeling her stomach muscles contract at his touch.

"No, she won't," Kate agreed, voice slightly breathy, her chest heaving with growing arousal.

Castle gazed up at her with darkening eyes. The desire and want had already started to swell up inside him the moment he'd seen her. Now, being this close and touching her, he was intoxicated. He pushed up, palming her jaw, and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss, plunging his tongue past her parted lips and showing her just how much he appreciated her gift. It was everything he'd ever wanted.

Pulling away from her delicious mouth, Castle dipped his head down to pepper the column of her throat with kisses, stopping to suck on her pulse point, before moving on to her bare shoulder. He nipped at the soft skin between her neck and shoulder, soothing the mark with his tongue. He groaned, closing his eyes as he nuzzled into her. God, he loved how she tasted, a hint of vanilla and lemon, and something else that was uniquely her.

Leaning back, he ran his hands down her heaving chest, teasing her taut nipples through the shimmering fabric of the red ribbon. He dropped his head down again, planting wet kisses along the swell of her breasts. He dropped one hand down and tugged on the tie of the bow, loosening the knot. He stared down, mesmerized by the sight. The red bow came undone and fell away, taking with it the ribbon wrapped around her breasts.

Castle immediately cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs caressing the skin between, fingers expertly massaging the soft flesh. He enjoyed the weight of her breasts in his hands. Hers weren't on the large side, nor was she small. She was just right, fitting perfectly in his hands. Kate closed her eyes, and moaned softly, sighing his name, her voice laced with undisputed pleasure at his ministrations.

He removed one hand, replacing it with his mouth, softly kissing and sucking on her breast. He flicked his tongue out, running it around her nipple. Kate gasped and her hands darted out clutching his hair tightly in her fingers and she held him to her chest. He grinned against her breast, and opened his mouth, leaving a trail of moist kisses along the curve of her breast until he reached the center of her chest, where the bullet scar sat.

When they had first started the physical side of their relationship, Castle found it hard to not stop for a moment and send out a silent prayer of thanks every time he looked upon the scar on her chest. He would kiss it with reverence, more grateful than he could ever express with words that she had survived and eventually found her way back to him. It may have been a long and bumpy road, but he couldn't argue with the outcome.

Kate, knowing what he was thinking about, moved her hands and cupped the side of his face, tilting his head up to meet hers in a tender and loving kiss. He poured all his gratitude into it. She pulled his hand to her chest, resting it above her heart. Their fingers intertwined, and Castle closed his eyes, deepening the kiss, and turning up the heat, not wanting to dwell too long on the tragedy that would forever mar her skin.

Leaning back, Castle danced his fingers down her quivering body, slowly unraveling the rest of the ribbon around her torso. His gaze dropped to her lap, where he found the discarded bow. He picked it up and tossed it over his shoulder. He grinned mischievously and then gripped her legs eagerly, tugging them apart.

"Oh, come on!" he groaned in displeasure when he found another bow covering her center.

Kate giggled lightly, hiding her amused smile behind a hand. "Couldn't make it too easy for you, now could I?"

Castle arched his neck to look up at her, shaking his head. "You are a devious woman, Kate," he declared, before diving back down between her legs. With nimble and skilled hands, writer's hands, he untied the bow that was keeping the ribbons wrapped around her waist tight. Kate wiggled her hips, helping him divest her of the last bit of wrappings keeping him from his prize.

Kate leaned back in the armchair as Castle gripped her legs, pulling them up as she bent her knees to open herself to him. He caressed the soft skin and gently nudged her thighs further apart as he leaned down to take in a whiff of her arousal. She smelled so good. He'd never get tired of smelling her heat. He gazed down at her with adoration. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed a rather obvious difference from the last time they'd made love.

"You shaved," he commented, gazing at her bald pussy.

"You approve?" she asked, a tinge of worry in her voice.

Castle looked up at her and smiled reassuringly, caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs. He normally liked a bit of hair down there, as long as it was well-groomed, which was never a problem with Kate. Though, he'd never really been into the completely shaved look, as he was into women not girls, but he understood the appeal. And just to torture her some more, he pursed his lips and blew out a hot breath of air across her heated flesh. Kate hissed and shivered, flashing him a little glare.

"You're gorgeous, Kate," he told her by way of answer. "All I want is you, in whichever shape or form you're willing to give."

She bit her lower lip, and blushed. "That's surprisingly one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me, Castle."

"Well, it's the truth," he winked, and blew another breath of air out across her inflamed flesh. Kate shuddered and whimpered, her hips squirming a bit as she hissed out his name on a keening moan.

Castle chuckled, and soothed her by planting soft kisses along the inside of her thighs, causing her to gasp. He leaned back and gripped her hips, tugging slightly to angle them perfectly for what he had in mind.

"Earlier this evening you said I'd know what to give you when the time came," he asserted, grinning rakishly. "Well, now I know."

Before Kate could respond, he dipped his head back down between her parted legs and lathered his tongue up along her moist folds. Her head lolled back against the headrest of the armchair as a low moan of approval spilled from her lips. As her fingers brushed up and down her heaving chest, he continued to tease her with his tongue, circling it around her most sensitive spot. Kate's hips squirmed and he could tell she was just dying to thrust them up into his mouth, but was holding back, taking what he was giving and loving it. Her breathing was coming in hot little pants, and he ran his tongue up her folds against before latching on to her clitoris with his mouth and sucking.

Kate cried out and gripped his hair in tight fists. He held her hips down as she squirmed, begging him to make her come. Castle grinned against her inflamed flesh, and obliged, moving a hand in and slipping a finger past her moist folds to massage her inner walls. He pumped his finger back and forth, all the while continuing his assault on her clit with his tongue. Her legs tightened around his head, and he had to pause for a moment, to nudge them apart. Castle had learned early on just how strong Kate's legs were. If he didn't keep them in their place, he'd find himself in a powerful chokehold.

The moment he added a second finger, Kate sobbed his name and shattered around his pumping fingers. Her juices came pouring out and he lapped them up, smacking his lips with delight. He gazed up at her with a somewhat smug expression, always proud of himself when he could make her come undone without warning.

With her hair slightly matted around her face, she panted, chest heaving—a lovely sight. "Don't act all smug," she said, squeezing her legs around his head. "Do I need to remind you of the last time you teased me like that and I squeezed my legs so tight you nearly fainted from lack of oxygen?"

"The term is 'passed out', not _fainted_," Castle stressed, gently rubbing her thighs to ease the tension out of them. "And for the record, you were helping me do research on erotic asphyxiation."

"That's what _you_ say now, Castle," Kate rolled her eyes, not buying it. "But I haven't seen anything like that appear in your books." She licked her lips, smirking. "Besides, we both know you're powerless to stop me."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Kate," he breathed out across her throbbing flesh again, causing her to gasp and groan, and her hips to wiggle uncontrollably.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine," she said. "I'm letting you off with a warning." She raised a foot to his shoulder and pushed him back. He stumbled back, chuckling, as she sat up.

She reached for him and pulled him up for a kiss, dropping her hands to his shirt. Kate made quick work of the buttons, parting the fabric to run her devious little hands over his newly exposed skin. Her fingers mapped the lines of his chest and danced down his stomach, tickling his sides. He tried his best to suppress his unmanly squeal, but he did not succeed.

Kate flashed him an apologetic smile, before moving her hands back up, palms flat against his chest, as she pushed the shirt over his shoulders, making it collapse down to the floor behind him. Kate scooted closer, sitting on the edge of the armchair. She leaned forward, intertwining her fingers behind his head to pull him in for a passionate kiss, her tongue flicking out across his bottom lip until he parted for her. She plunged into his mouth, stealing his breath and dominating him like only she could.

While she had him distracted with her tongue in his mouth, Kate's wicked little fingers played with his chest, teasing him with expert skill and knowing ease. She pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it before pulling back, grinning mischievously at him and dropping her hands further south. He gasped, and let out a whimper when she cupped his straining arousal through his jeans.

Grinning like the cat that had caught the canary, Kate nipped at his nose. "Stand up."

Castle obeyed without hesitation. She sprawled her fingers over his stomach, feeling him breathe deeply. Her eyes flirted up to his and she lowered her hands to his waistband, unbuckling his belt and popping the button on his jeans, tantalizingly pulling the zipper down. Castle's breath became heavy and he gazed down at her with dark eyes, not wasting a moment of taking in the sight of Kate Beckett in all her glory, looking up at him with nothing but lust and love in her eyes. She might not have said it yet, but she constantly proved it with her actions.

Curling her fingers under the waistband of his jeans, Kate tugged both his jeans and boxers down to his knees, freeing his arousal for her inspection. She cocked her head and grinned, immediately reaching for him, wrapping her fingers around the solid firmness of his arousal. Castle dropped a hand to her head, and began to stroke her hair as she began stroking him in return.

Castle sighed, letting his head fall forward as he closed his eyes and basked in the power of Kate's skilled touch. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He gazed down at Kate and smiled softly, trailing his fingers up her hair to the red ribbon that held it up in a messy bun on top her head.

"Nice touch, but I think it's time we let your hair down," he said, and then adding quietly, "I've always liked it when you wear your hair down."

Tugging on the tie, he loosened the bow and unfastened it, pulling it away and letting it tumbled down through the air to the floor beside the armchair, joining its brethren. Kate arched her neck and with her free hand brushed her hair back, letting it flow freely down her back.

"Beautiful," Castle mumbled.

Kate bit her lower lip and glanced up at him, showing her appreciation by flicking her thumb over his tip. Castle shivered and dropped a hand to her shoulder as she leaned forward, parting her lips and taking him into her mouth without further preamble. He gritted his teeth, overwhelmed by the sudden enveloping of her wet and warm mouth. Her tongue did delicious things to him, and he had to squeeze her shoulder to warn her to take it easy, otherwise this would be over before it even started.

She took heed of his warning and toned down her ministration, wrapping her lips around his length and giving it one final suck before letting it pop out of her mouth. Castle moved his hands to her jaw and gently tilted her head up to look at him. Her eyes flirted to his lips, and he bent down to kiss her, running his tongue along her bottom lip, before moving down to her neck. Kate panted softly, arching her neck to give him better access.

Castle bent forward some more, kicking his jeans and boxers the rest of the way down. He paused, reaching down to pull off his socks, before returning his focus to Kate, kissing his way down her shoulder and grazing her collarbone with his teeth. Her hands snaked around his neck as he moved down to kiss her chest, mapping out the curve of her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

He reached for her, wrapping his hands around her waist as he tugged her up to her feet. Kate came willingly, canting into his body as she pushed up on her toes to kiss him roughly, her hands skimming down his back to squeeze his buttocks. Castle gasped in surprise, his hips bucking up into her stomach, making Kate groan with want. He heard a soft rip and glanced down to find her tearing the package of a condom open. He grinned into her hair as she rolled a cherry red condom onto his harden length.

"Red, eh?" he chuckled.

"Hey! I'm going with a theme here, Castle."

Finished with rolling the condom onto him, Kate dropped a kiss to his chest and clutched his shoulders, spinning them around. He gazed at her in confusion as she shoved him back. The back of his legs hit the seat of the armchair, and before he knew it, he was plopping down into the chair with Kate standing before him, giving him a little show as her hands danced tantalizingly up and down her undulating body. He leaned back against the headrest and enjoyed the show as Kate pirouetted in place, gracing him with a lovely view of her cute little behind. She scooted back, and Castle was momentarily distracted by his view until he realized what she was going to do.

He smirked and parted his legs, giving her room to sit down in his lap. Kate planted her hands on the armrests of the chair, arching her hips up to hover over him. Castle kept his gaze on her ass, mesmerized by the perfect curves as she flexed her body to reach down between them with one hand, gripping his hard cock and guiding him too her. Kate held herself up as she dragged his tip along her moist folds, coating his condom-covered length in her juices before she positioned him at her entrance and sank down, enveloping him in her tight wet warmth.

Castle's head fell back against the headrest as she sank all the way down, taking as much of his length inside her as possible. Her ass cheeks pressed against his abdomen and he nearly came at the hotness of what she was doing. She eased back into him, settling herself as she adjusted to the intrusion into her body. Castle, keeping his eyes locked on their connection, brought his hands up to her hips, curling his fingers around her stomach as she began to sway.

Kate used the armrests for support as she began thrusting her hips up and down, riding him in reverse. Castle dropped his hands to cup the curve of her ass, squeezing the soft flesh as she pounded down against him. His eyes skimmed up to the bounce of her hair as it cascaded down her back. He could smell her intoxicating cherry shampoo and it was driving him insane.

Gripping her hips again, he tried to guide her motions, but Kate wouldn't have it. She arched her back forward, spreading her legs as she gripped his knees with her hands. The new angle and support gave her the power to gyrate her hips even harder and faster. Castle groaned, his heart pumping wildly in his heart as her inner muscles squeezed around him. He couldn't take his eyes off her cute little behind as it rose and fell on him, their connection visible with each thrust. He rested his hands on the small of her back, thumbs caressing the curve of her ass, letting her take the lead.

Kate moaned loudly, gripping his knees harder and arching her back as she slowed her hips to a gentle sway, easing back into him. He gripped her hips and shifted slightly, stilling her movements, and holding her slightly above him. He gritted his teeth and bucked his hips up into her, pounding up into her at just the right angle to hit that special spot inside her that made her whimper in euphoria. Her body rippled above him and he felt her tighten her hold around him as she slammed back down on him.

"Not yet," Kate panted, breathy with the closeness of her release.

She stilled against him, leaning back into his embrace, resting her back against his chest as he cradled her vibrating body in his arms. He moved a hand up to massage one of her breasts as the other danced down her rippling abdomen to touch her slick wetness. He groaned when he felt their connection. Keeping his hand over them, he slowly moved his hips, wanting to feel his cock slide in and out of her. Kate let out a low whimper of approval at his added touch, burrowing further into him.

Dropping a kiss on her bare shoulder, he nuzzled his nose into her hair and found her ear. "I want to take you from behind," he breathed out in a hot breath, causing her to shiver.

"Yes. God, yes, Castle!" she moaned out in approval of the idea.

He grinned against her shoulder, planting another wet kiss before moving his hands up around her waist and gripping her tightly as he sat up, keeping her in his lap. She moved her legs to find the floor with her toes, and arched her neck to look back at him, nodding her head. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and they moved together, as one, never once breaking their intimate connection as they stood up and turned in place.

Castle caressed her lower abdomen, teasing her, and she retaliated by pressing her ass back up into his hips and squeezing her inner muscles. He groaned and shook his head, running a hand up her body to cup her jaw and tilt her head around just enough so he could kiss her. Kate hummed into his mouth.

When they broke away, he eased her forward. Kate raised her knees, planting them one at a time on the seat cushion of the armchair, spreading her legs and resting her elbows on the headrest, pushing her ass up into him. Castle gripped his hips and immediately began to thrust. He kept up a solid rhythm, dancing his hands up and down her back and around her torso to palm her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Kate canted into him, lowering her hands to the armrest as her head dropped to the headrest, her mouth hanging open as she panted and moaned softly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she began to chant as he sped up his thrusts, pounding harder into her, going deeper with each stroke. He gazed at her, observing any and all expressions of pleasure that flashed over her features as she closed her eyes and let him take her from behind, completely submitting to him.

He bent down over her, sweeping her hair back to press a tender kiss to the nape of her neck as he slowed down his thrusts. She let out a whimper of displeasure when he pulled back and slipped out of her. He ran his hand down her back, and over the curve of her ass, giving her a playful slap.

"Why'd you stop!?" she groaned. "God, Castle… I was so close… so close. You can't do that to me!"

"Come here," he soothed, tugging her up off the armchair and wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her into a long and sensual embrace, skimming his hands down her back to cup her ass in his palms. He tightened his grip and she grinned into his mouth, knowing what he wanted her to do. She growled in pleasure as she snaked her arms around his shoulders and she jumped up, trusting him to catch her.

Holding her close, Castle maneuvered them around the room, carrying her to the bed. They collapsed on the mattress in a fit of giggles. Kate's hair tumbled wildly around her as she scooted across the mattress to rest her head against the pillow. Castle growled and followed her, pulling her legs apart as he clambered over her. He dropped a kiss to her stomach, and teased her navel with his tongue.

Kate's hands came to rest on the top of his head, and she guided him up her body. He kissed every square inch, lingering on her breasts, adding his hands into the mix. Kate hummed in approval, caressing the side of his face.

"Kiss me, Castle," she pleaded, moaning softly in need.

He raised his head up and hovered over her, meeting her in a soft and loving kiss. Her hand caressed his cheek as she kissed him back. Her fingers curled along his jaw, before she dropped her hand, trailing a blazing path down his chest. His breath hitched up when he felt her wrap her fingers around his throbbing length. He expected her to guide him to her entrance, but instead her fingers began to tug at the condom.

He pulled back from her mouth and arched his neck to peer down between them, watching as she unrolled the condom from his length, freeing him from its confines.

"Kate? What are you doing?" he gasped, glancing back at her as she tossed the condom aside.

She batted her eyelashes as she gazed up at him with nothing but love. "I want to feel you come inside me, Rick," she explained, caressing the side of his face. She smiled tightly when his face scrunched up with a hint of worry. "It's okay, I'm on the pill. I know it's not 100% fool proof, but I'm tired of having something between us. I want to feel you… all of you, like our first time."

Castle bobbed his head, remembering how on that fateful night they had both been too consumed in needing one another to even think about protection. "I love you," he declared, holding the side of her face in his large hand. "So much, Kate. So very much."

Her eyes watered with emotion, her own love for him reflecting back out. "I know," she replied.

He dipped his head down to kiss her. Pulling back, they both arched their necks to watch as she gripped his length and guided him to her wetness. She dragged his tip up and down her folds until she finally stilled and placed him before her entrance. Kate stroked him as Castle pushed against her folds, barely penetrating, groaning as her nimble fingers continued to play along his length as he slowly pulled in and out of her. His cock was quickly soaked in her juices, and Kate arched her hips up into him, pulling her hand back and silently commanding him to impale her completely.

Castle nudged her head back and kissed her neck as he plunged all the way inside her, groaning at the warm wet feeling of her around him. Kate pulled him down to her, their chests smashing together as she parted her legs further, taking even more of him in. Castle wrapped his arms around her and thrusts his hips, feeling her clutch his shoulder with one hand, while the other gripped the plump curve of his ass to guide his movements.

Castle pushed himself up on his arms and planted his knees firmly on the mattress as he quickened his strokes. Kate moaned and writhed under him, raising her arms up to grip the headboard for support as he pounded into her. He grunted hard, feeling his whole body come alive with sensations that only ever manifested when he was with Kate. He gazed down at her, relishing the sight of her sprawled out beneath him, brunette hair tumbled wildly behind her on the pillow, breasts swaying with each of his thrusts. Her head was pushed back into the cushions, at an angle, eyes closed and mouth open as she moaned and whimpered at his ministrations. It was one of the most erotic sights he'd ever seen.

As he slowed his thrusts, Kate turned her head back to him, eyes opening to display dark, almost black eyes. He dipped down to kiss her, nipping at her lips as she arched up into him. He grinned, and she grinned back, both enjoying their connection more than anything else in the world. As he pulled back and picked up the speed of his thrusts once again, Kate arched her neck to glanced down between their bodies, watching their intimate connection.

He ran a hand up and down her rippling body, pausing to sprawl his fingers out across her stomach as he slowed for just a moment, wanting to watch all the emotions flash across her face at the feel of his length thrusting in and out of her. She looked gorgeous and loved, like she'd never experienced such affection before. He dropped his hands to her hips and straightened his back, pounding harder into her, trying to reach that special place inside her.

Kate arched her neck back and cried out in pleasure when he found it. "YES! GOD… Castle," she moaned, arching up to reach for him, pulling him back down to her for a deep kiss. Tongues clashed and hands explored as they moved together, loving one another as only they could.

It didn't take much longer for him to start feeling that tightening low in his belly that informed him he was about to come. Kate seemed to sense it as well, and she grinned at him, running her fingers through his hair as she bucked her hips up into his, matching him thrust for thrust. She gasped and fisted his hair in her hands as her body began to writhe under him. Castle could feel her inner muscles squeezing him as she shattered around him. It was enough to send him over the edge.

"I love you," he groaned, tensing up as he buried himself as deep as possible inside her.

Kate let out a moan at the feel of him spilling inside her. She cradled his hips in her long legs, hooking them around his waist to keep him inside her. She arched up and kissed him deeply, telling him without words just how much she loved him. Castle nuzzled his nose against hers, and smiled, using his elbows to keep the majority of his weight off her.

"How was that for exchanging gifts?" she asked playfully, grinning like a lovesick fool when they both returned from the bliss of their mutual orgasms.

Castle drank it all up, basking in the open love and affection she was displaying. He brought a hand up and brushed back her beautiful brunette strands from her face. "Extraordinary," he crooned, silencing her response with a lingering kiss.

Reluctantly, she loosened her grip around him, parting her legs, and letting him roll over onto the mattress beside her, slipping out of her. She let out an unashamed whimper of displeasure at the loss of their intimate connection. He wasn't afraid to admit that he'd let out a low groan of disappointment as well, wishing he could stay buried in her wet warmth all night.

"Thank you, Kate," Castle murmured into her hair as he slipped his arms around her still quaking body. He couldn't help but grin proudly at the effect he had on her. "That was the perfect Christmas gift. All I ever wanted for Christmas this year was you."

Kate flicked her eyes up to him and gave him a warm smile, sated and satisfied. "You have me, Castle. Always," she told him softly, turning into his embrace to curl into his side. She smiled against the crook of shoulder as she ran her fingers down his chest, still slick with the sweet dew of their lovemaking. She arched her neck and looked at him with large expressive eyes.

And then she gave him one last Christmas present.

"I love you, Rick Castle."

**The End**


End file.
